


【贝罗】【路人罗】柜子里的夏天

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	【贝罗】【路人罗】柜子里的夏天

那整件事发生在Federico11岁的某一天。

很少有人知道，Fede有一个住在英格兰的远房表哥。那个夏天他们全家都在Manchester度假，而他则被想要重温二人时光的父母理所当然的扔给了表哥Brad——一个被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的18岁小年轻——所以Fede撞到他带人回家鬼混并不稀奇。  
稀奇的是被他带回来的是个男人。

Brad似乎从不觉得让一个十一岁的小屁孩看着他和那些女孩儿相互挑逗有什么不对，他对这一切毫不避讳，所以在入住的第三天，Fede就学会了什么时候他应该回到自己的房间，锁上门并戴上耳机，等到读完一整本书后再出去。  
很不幸，这一次他没能这么做。  
事先声明，这绝不是由于故意，只是一切发生得太快。Fede那时正在Brad的房间里玩游戏机——后者不允许他把它带出那里——他听到了门锁转动的声音，还没来得及离开房间，就听到什么重物“嘭”地一声砸到门板上的声音。  
那是Brad，Fede确定，他太熟悉那透过薄薄的木头传来的喘息声。  
「我出不去了，」Fede想，恶心的感觉从胃里经过食道向上爬，他不想再看更多的真人情色电影了，「他以前总是会和那些女孩在客厅里磨蹭一段时间，为什么这次动作这么快！」  
但事已至此，抱怨毫无作用，Fede环顾四周，侧身钻进了床侧的衣柜里。  
既然没法离开，至少可以选择看不见。

他藏身在小小的衣柜里，身边堆满了随意乱塞的衣服，几乎没给他留下什么活动的空间，这个小木头匣子对于青春期猛长的他来说狭窄得可怕，Fede只能在心底默默祈祷这一切早点结束，至少赶在他窒息而死之前。  
然后他发现了那个木头柜门上的小洞，那个地方原本是属于衣柜把手的位置，可把手掉了之后也没人在意，那个洞就一直留到了现在。  
也正是在这个时候Fede发现了那个不速之客，原来是个男人。

那个男人和Brad一路亲吻着挪向床边，两人像是皮肤饥渴症的患者一样，飞快地撕扯着覆盖在身上的衣物，而每一次肌肤的赤裸相亲，都让两人忍不住地轻喘出声。  
他有一具古希腊艺术家刻刀下的躯体，四肢纤长而有力，没有体毛或是纹身一类污脏的痕迹，它们干净而富有光泽，像是冰冷的白色大理石。  
但Fede几乎是一瞬间就被他的脸吸引了所有的目光。那是一张被上帝眷顾的脸庞，它苍白却充满生命力，当Brad舔吻上他的喉结时，那双宝石般的深棕色眼眸被敛住了所有的光彩，只留给世人一双纤长浓密的睫毛，微微颤动地像是濒死的蝴蝶。  
Fede开始能够理解为什么从来都喜欢女人的Brad会带他回家了。

Manchester难得的阳光穿过玻璃，撒在他的颧骨上，情欲的玫瑰色躺在它们之间，纤细的绒毛在阳光下闪闪发光，像是无数只撩拨着观者内心的小毛绒爪子。  
“天呐，你可真tm的好看。”Brad长长地喘了一口气，像是被夺走了声音一般，半晌才说出这么一句惊叹的赞美。  
「没错，」衣柜里的Fede人生第一次对Brad的观点表示了赞同，「他可真tm的好看。」

那人发出一声轻笑，喉结跟随着笑声滑动了一下，他幼嫩的咽喉皮肤仿佛随时都可能被从内里划破。“我能不能把窗帘拉上，”他这么说着，却慢慢地在Brad面前蹲了下来，挺翘的鼻尖距离高高耸起的牛仔裤裆部只有一步之遥，“I prefer……darker.”  
Brad正好有一身漂亮的深色皮肤。  
仍然站着的那个男人不由得咽了一口吐沫，连衣柜里的Fede都听见了他更加粗重的喘息声。Brad反手一把拉上了灰色的绒布窗帘，所有的明媚和温暖被一瞬间隔断，房间回归阴暗和潮湿，就像它在长达半年的冬季里应该有的样子。

他轻轻地咬住了Brad的皮带扣，作为对方答应要求的回报。他的牙齿不算整齐，像恣意生长的杂草，但却比他身上的任何地方都更充满生气。他用牙齿和舌头解开了那个扣，与此同时还没忘记用那带着引诱的目光仰视皮带的主人，那些带着小钩子的目光让后者有些手足无措，活像个从未尝过禁果的小处男。  
他把Brad一把推倒在了床上，然后跨坐了上去，俯下身来开始慢慢舔咬着对方的颈侧，不时用鼻尖轻蹭而过，活像是正在觅食的小动物。  
“You smell……”似乎是苦于如何形容，他的声音被渐渐冲淡稀释，半晌后才又吐出一个词来，“Fresh.”  
Fede在衣柜里差点笑出声来。清新？这听起来像是在形容一只兔子或是一只羊，Brad可不喜欢这个，他总爱把自己自比为狮子或是老虎。那些穿过薄薄的墙传入他耳朵的呻吟浪叫里，可少不了这些床笫之间的下流话。  
Brad的确很不喜欢，但他脸上也没露出什么不满的表情，他只是支起上半身一口咬向了那人胸前的小小突起。淡淡的茶色突起被一下纳入口中，伴随着啃咬、撕扯和舔吮，另外一边也未被冷落，Brad灵活的手指将它照顾的很好，就像他在吉他上做到的那样。  
他的前胸一定非常敏感，Brad刚对它们展开攻势，一声变了调的甜腻呻吟就从他的喉咙里滑出，尾声高亢而勾人，如同海妖的歌声，引诱着Fede向前，再向前，直到Fede发现他已经整个人趴到了柜门上，距离掉出柜子仅有一步之遥。

他显然也已情动，身下的Brad的牛仔裤已经被褪到了脚踝，只有一条白色的纯棉内裤包裹着巨物，顶端高高翘起且早已湿透。不过他似乎并不想让Brad太早得到一切，他开始上下磨蹭着整装待发的Brad，如同真刀真枪一般，粗糙的牛仔面料同时带来痛感和快感，Brad忍不住把手摸向了他的裤子，却被他挡了下来：“不，我自己来。”  
接着那只纤细的手慢慢摸上了自己的后腰，深蓝色的牛仔裤被慢慢扯下，露出结实挺翘的臀部，和健壮匀称的大腿。他向后挪了挪位置，正好让小Brad被夹在臀肉之间，被前液浸湿的内裤黏滑一片，他却并不急着把它脱下，反而双手撑在Brad颈侧，用力的舔吻起他的脖子来。  
“You taste so good.”  
在眼前被一片血红覆盖之前，Fede听到他如是说。

他的右手突然贴近了Brad的侧颈，颈动脉正从那儿呼啸而过，指缝间的剃刀泛着银白色的光，而那冰冷的刀锋只是轻轻的向左滑过，就像是相爱的人之间最温柔的触摸，唰，一条横贯的伤口就出现在了Brad的脖子上，后者甚至还没来得及大声喊叫，就被割断了气管，只能像个坏掉的鼓风机，发出微弱的嘶嘶声。  
动作干净、简单、优雅，一如他本人。  
鲜红色的血液喷涌而出，洒满了他赤裸的胸膛，先前亲吻和啃噬留下的紫红色印记被覆盖。他低下头，尽情的吮吸着一切。  
他在做着如此罪恶的事，可一切看起来却是如此的圣洁，活像是他吞食人类的血液，全然是为了上帝。  
喉结上下滑动的频率越来越快，那些来不及被咽下去的红色液体从他嘴角溢出，顺着胸肌和腹肌一路下行，血液仿佛在他身上绘下了一幅图腾。他的皮肤不再像开始那样的苍白，它们渐渐地泛起血色，光洁的背部透出嫩嫩的粉，如同情致酣处。  
Fede此刻才发觉脸上有些冰凉，他伸手一摸，满手都是红色——那是刚刚通过偷窥的孔溅到衣柜里的血。  
那是Brad的血。

Fede不记得这整个吸血的过程持续了多久，每一分每一秒都仿佛被无限延长，他只能在衣柜里听着自己的心跳，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚……直到一切结束。  
Brad早已死亡，那道伤口已经不像先前那样向外喷射着血液，它只是缓慢而安静的向外流。他终于也结束了进食，满足地长舒了一口气：“我是对的，你尝起来确实很好吃，也很新鲜。”  
他随手捡起了扔在一旁地上的Brad的衣服，一点点的擦掉了留在他身上属于Brad的体液，然后不紧不慢的穿好了自己的衣服，梳好头发喷好香水，临走前甚至没忘记照了照镜子。确认一切都搞定之后，他终于离开了这个红色的房间。

一直等到听到大门被关上的响声，Fede才敢从衣柜里爬出来，马不停蹄的跑向自己的卧室，锁上门，直到警笛声在门外响起。  
他从未觉得这刺耳的声音是如此的动听。  
之后关于调查盘问结案的事情，Fede已经完全不记得了，他只记得，那个凶手没有落网。  
Fede没有告诉警方他在衣柜里看到的一切，他不想去解释他为什么会在哪里和看到了些什么，也不想被人当作PTSD和妄想症患者，他只是深深地把那张脸印刻在了自己的脑海里。  
直到他在佛罗伦萨的那次合影时再次遇见他——Cristiano Ronaldo。  
全世界都以为他那时颤抖的手是第一次见偶像的紧张，只有他自己知道，那是猎物对于狩猎者的恐惧。


End file.
